Just another day with the Uchihas
by Imagination Lullabyx
Summary: You know that one scene from the incredibles where the wife has to forcefully separate her kids from eachother and she asks her husband to intervene and he lifts up the table? Yeah, that's like my family.


_**Oh goodness. I think I got my mojo back, more ideas are coming to me now. Yay! This took me so long to write, mainly because of procrastination. X_X but, I had fun writing this. Let me know what your thoughts are on my work :3. Bleh it seems like no matter how much I write, no matter how many pages long it is... I never seem to get pass 1,000 words. 2,000 words is my goal. Wish me luck D: I do not not own naruto. Enjoy, and happy reading. **_

Grocery shopping is easy right? I mean, all you have to do is pick out the crap you need, then pay, and leave...right? No. Not all for me. They make my life a living hell. You know that one scene from the incredibles where the wife has to forcefully separate her kids from eachother and she asks her husband to intervene and he lifts up the table? Yeah, that's like my family.

My name is Sakura Uchiha, and I am married to Sasuke Uchiha. Hes the quiet type, and I'm the complete opposite, but you know opposites attract! Where was I... oh yeah! So we have two kids named Kenji and Daisuke. Kenji is the eldest and he is the mastermind. He puts a plan in motion. Hes like the producer to a movie. Daisuke at only 7-years-old is the ring leader. I swear if I left him in an empty room, he would somehow figure out how to make a mess. I have no idea why my kids behave this way, no matter how much my husband and I discipline them. I'm guessing it's because they spend so much time with Naruto (Sasuke's best-friend and my former teammate).

Naruto is our babysitter. Usually when Sasuke and I decide to go out into the public, we take our kids over to Naruto's (to avoid a disaster), but he couldn't today. FML. Today I needed to get groceries. Neither I nor Sasuke-kun wanted to stay home alone with them, so we're just going to have to make do. -Sigh- not to mention that I'm pregnant right now.

Sakura carried Daisuke in her arms to the car. **( AN: tehee that rhymed :D)** He screamed and tugged at her head protector. She set him down in his seat. Kenji trailed behind. Sakura shut their doors and turned around.

"Jeez Sasuke-kun, you scared the shit out of me" Sakura put her left hand over her chest. "Ready to go?" Sasuke nodded in response. He took the wheel, as usual. In the backseat Kenji and Daisuke were arguing over who they thought favored them the most.

"For Kami's sake you two, can you just STOP? We can't just drive in silence for two minutes can we? I'll show you just how much I love you if you don't STOP ARGUING." Sasuke turned around and gave them a look as if to say _'We're all totally screwed if you don't stop, especially me. Shut the hell up right now.' _It was like there was steam coming out of Sakura's ears. Silence filled the car as they continued to drive. Once they got there all hell broke loose. Kenji and Daisuke knocked over shelves, screamed, and ran from their frustrated/embarrassed parents. It was surprising to Sakura that they were never asked to leave.

Sakura was becoming really irked. She wasn't watching where she was going when she suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh gomenasai! Let me help yo-" Sakura looked up and saw the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. Sasuke, compared to this hottie was nothing. She practically drooled over his looks. She slowly got up. She turned around saw her husband.

"Um- uh- Hi Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura... god dammit."

"HI GUYS!" The two turned around, relieved the awkwardness had been broken.

"Hi Naruto, hi Hinata, what brings you two here?"

"Sakura it is a grocery story. What do you think they're doing here?" Sakura clenched her jaw and glared at her husband

"Heheh, sorry... we um cant stay long... Hinata and I have to um... go check out. BYE!" The two ran off. Sakura turned slowly to her husband and tapped her foot.

"You see? We don't have any friends because of your ridiculous temper!"

"My temper! Your the one that was drooling over that gross looking rat!"

"Well at least I try to control our kids! You don't do anything! You know what? They're even afraid of you!"

"Sakura what the hell are you talking about, that is completely irrelevant!" Many by-standards came over to watch the show before them. Form afar their kids joined in too.

"Wait...So does this mean you guys are going to have make up sex tonight? At least try to be quiet this time." Kenji announced to his parents, oblivious to his presence. Sakura flushed from embarrassment and rage.

"Kenji! You're 13, how do you even know the meaning of the word?" Sakura screamed.

"Mommy, whats sex?" Daisuke asked.

"Gah! I've had enough!" Sakura left the aisle as Sasuke trailed behind her. He grabbed her wrist, and Sakura proceeded to yank if from his grip. She ran out into the parking lot and pulled out her car keys. She unlocked the car, started the engine, and drove off. Sasuke ran along side of the car.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Sakura?"

"You can walk home for all I care!" Sakura slammed down on the accelerator and sped off. Sasuke screamed out ever imaginable profanity. Kenji and Daisuke hesitantly walked to their father.

"Um dad... Daisuke and I saw this really cool game. We were wondering if you could buy it for us..." Kenjis voice faded and got quieter towards the end of his sentence. Sasuke looked down and gave his sons a death glare. Kenji and Daisuke coward in fear.

"You two are both grounded for two week. Better start walking now."

Just another day with the Uchihas.

_**What did you think?**_


End file.
